


Take A Chance at Life

by vampirerose25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, POV Harry, POV Steve, Season/Series 02, Stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirerose25/pseuds/vampirerose25
Summary: Harry moves to Hawaii to get away from his stalker,Where he gets hired as a assistant medical examiner to Max. His first day he meets Hawaii's favorite team and his mate Steve McGarrett. Will Harry let him in or will his stalker come and ruin their happiness.





	1. The first meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, am a bad speller and grammer. so am also looking for a co-writer

Max POV  
I walk in to five-o headquarters. Steve was just coming out of his office. Steve and his team are like family to me. I go straight to Steve,"Good afternoon." I tell him.  
Steve looks at me and smile, “Hello Max, what can I do for you today?”He says."I was hope that I could talk to the team about something t."I answer  
Steve turns and calls out to the team. “Hey guys Max has something he would like to talk about.” They all come out one by one.I turn looking at the team. “Yes I wanted you guys to know that I've hired a new assistant medical examiner. His name is Dr.Harry Black, he has just move here from London,England.Since I work with the team a lot I fringe you guys would like to know him".  
Danny speaks up first, “Alright, you seem a little worried about him. What wrong?"  
I smiled at my friends. “Yes, there is one thing am worried about is how some people can act. Dr.Black is a omega and in this field people can be very prejudice ageist them.”I answered.Steve walk over and put his hand on my shoulder.“You don't have to worry about us not making him feel welcome, I have an idea how about you bring him over to my house tonight and we can meet him.”he says to me.  
I look at him and smiled.“That sounds like a great idea, am sure Dr.Black would love that. I'll go call him, I'll text you if he wants to come over.”I tell him, I say my good byes and leave. I know I made the right decision by going to Steve and his team.


	2. Mates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve meets Harry. Steve's Pov

Steve POV  
Am standing in my backyard grilling burgers waiting for Max to get here with Dr.Black. I felt a hand on my shoulder, look over and see Danny standing there with a beer in his hand.“Are you alright Steve,your kind of out of it?”He asked.I turn back to the grill to flip some of the burgers."Am fine, it's just that I have a feeling that something going to happen and am not sure if it's going to be a good thing or not.”I He was about to say something when we hear Max's voice call out.I look over to the house as Max walks out with someone.My breath catches as the person coming out behind Max. He was wearing tight jeans showing off his long legs and rather broad hips with a simple white t-shirt, He has a heart shaped face with long curly black hair his looks are completed with the most kissable red lips I've seen and breathtaking emerald eyes. The wind blows and the most amazing smell came to me.It smelled like a rain and water lilies. Then it hits me that he's my mate that I've been waiting for. Before I know it they where right in front of us.   
“Steve, Danny I would like you to meet Dr.Harry Black.Harry I would like you to meet Commander McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams." Max says.  
Dr.Black smiles“Hello it's nice to meet both of you,Max has told me a lot about you and please call me Harry.” he says. God even his voice is beautiful. He shakes Danny hand."All good thing I hope." Danny replied. Then as I took his hand, I felt a small shock as his small hand was in mine.He removed his hand and runs out of the yard.“Harry?” Max yells for him, We all hear his car start up and leave. Chin and Kono came over to us.“What the hell was that about Max? Why did he take off out of here like a bat out of hell?”Danny asked.  
Max looks over at me“Is Harry your mate? ”I nod yes.“Then he scared there is another risen why Harry move here. He has been dealing with a stalker back in London, the person was never caught and Harry is very scared.” I felt anger build in my chest,anger I've not felt since my dad was killed.“Max please give me his address, I need to talk to him.”I beg him. He gave me a small smile,“I'll text you it but please take it easy”. I nod and head for my truck.Am not going to let him go and I ever get my hand on the person stalking my mate am going to end them. "Hey Steven don't go all caveman on him." Danny yells to me.


End file.
